A weak heir no more
by Sweet Temari of the Sand
Summary: Hinata Kiba and shino are on a mission when there sepertated. Hinata ends up alone to face Itachi Uchiha HinataXItachi in latter chapters all of kahona's male population! but who in the world will she choose itachiXhinata hinata and itachi itachi and hina
1. Weak

This is my HinataXItachi fan fic.

MwAhahahahahahaha sorry I'm really hyper right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So it might have some nonsense in it.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY OR FORM…..yet. (Laughs manically and rubs hands together planning a plan)

**Chapter 1 the end is near**

Hinata was panting heavily trying, unsuccessfully to catch her breath. She had been running for what seemed like forever, desperately trying to elude her pressures. Suddenly pain had overwhelmed her right arm; a kunai had penetrated her skin. Blood pouring down her snow white arm. Quickly Hinata activated her Byakugan, searching the area for any signs of life. She had lost little blood, yet it was already affecting her vision. She was disgusted at how weak she was. Oh how Hinata wanted to be strong and powerful, like her father, cousin, and yes even her younger sister Hanabi. Slowly Hinata felt a very powerful chakra approach her hiding spot behind a tree. Was this the end, was she going to die at the age of 14, by the hands of someone she did not know. Only a few hours ago she had been with Kiba and Shino on a C-ranked mission. But in as little as an hour it had turned into an A-ranked mission, where any thing could happen, anyone could die.

Hinata had been separated from her friends one by one, until only she remained. She could feel her friends were safe, but for how long? The day had started so nice how could it end up like this, with her and one of the strongest Shinobi ever to come out of Kahona Facing off, till one remained standing. In her hart she knew it wouldn't be her she was week; she knew this because so many had told her this day after day, since she was 3, since her mother had died. She was ready to die; if she died her clan would have a worthy heir, Hanabi. Neji, her Cousin would be happy not to have to watch over her any more. And surly her father would be unaffected by her death. The only one's she thought that would show a little remorse would be her team mates Kiba and Shino.

The Chakra approached a little more rapidly, obviously now knowing where she was. Hinata braced for the impact of a weapon any weapon that would end her mild week existence.

Ha cliff hanger!!! So I calmed down half way through. So it's pretty good in my opinion. But review how you like.

Next Chapter will be from Hinata's attacker position!!


	2. A chance

Sorry the 1st chapter was so short but it didn't look like it on my computer before I uploaded it

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters in any way or form…I know it's so sad!!!!!!!!!!! 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2 **

She wasn't going to try the dodge the attack, what kind of Kanouchi was she? This thought ran through Itachi's mind as he charged toward the young frightened Girl. Suddenly he noticed her breathing change from quick shallow breaths, to slow deep ones. Had she accepted her fate or was she planning something… either way she would die. Itachi quickly did a hand sign as to disperse any Jutsu she may have preformed. As he did this, he threw a Kunai at the young girl; she grasped her arm in pain. Itachi could only imagine what was running through her little mind as she waited for death.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The chakra was closing the distance between them second by second, inch by inch. Until Hinata swore it was right above her. She stood there still waiting for the hand of her enemy to slice her throat, to end her life. What was the point of fighting back, to try an escape? And if she escaped she would be severely injured, deprived of chakra, and would most likely end up slowly bleeding to death in a ditch somewhere. Minuets passed still she felt no blade at her neck. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see a man in a ebony cloak with red clouds strewn about it standing in front of. Why had he not killed her yet, did he plain on torturing her with his sharigan or did he just want to make her wait for her fate.

"Why do you not try to dodge my attack Kanouchi" Itachi's scratchy voice asked

Hinata was silent. She didn't want to answer she had already accepted her fate. Itachi was annoyed that she didn't answer.

"Answer me Kanouchi" this time his voice was enraged.

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard his voice it reminded her of her father when he was about to beat her for not excelling in training. This made her answer.

"It-t-'s no u-s-e "

Itachi kept his poker face yet … he was interested. "What's no use?"

"Life" this Hinata said with no stutter because she was certain. Life wasn't worth living.

Itachi was stunned though he didn't let it show on his face. He hadn't seen someone care so little about there own life since… him. This girl who was she… he couldn't see her face for her head was down, and her eyes covered by her hair. She seemed to stutter a lot. He could tell she wasn't the strongest or the most confident ninja by the way she held her body. Her small hand held her arm where the kunai entered her now blood covered sleeve of her tan coat. She was trying so hard not to let him see her pain. But nothing could fool those cold blood red sharigan eyes. He waited for her to continue. She felt this; she didn't want to but had to. "Why live when every day you feel like you're already dead. You're just an empty shell walking through a daily routine of pain, worthlessness and suffering" Hinata looked up at the man who would end her meaningless existence. He didn't look like a cold blooded killer to her, just a man, a man in pain, a man who was never fully understood , a man who was judged by what he accomplished not by who he was, a man who was… just like her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Itachi was surprised when the girl looked up and she had the eyes of a Hyuga. He had never heard a Hyuga say such things. Suddenly a memory from his past entered his brain once again.

FLASHBACK

His mother and father dragged him and his pathetic younger brother Sasskue to the Hyuga Mansion. Even though the two clans had had disagreements in the past they had mended there severed ties and now his parents were quiet close to the head family of the Hyuga clan. They were going there to celebrate the birth of the head fathers 2nd child…but also to morn the loss of his wife. They entered the enormous mansion and his parents were quickly shown to the new born child. Sasskue ran off when he saw a buy about his age walk toward them. Itachi wasn't interested at all so he decided to fallow Sasskue and the boy who was about Sasskue's age. They stopped as they rounded a corner and herd a voice's small cries.

"Who's that crying" Sasskue asked the young boy

"I think it's Hinata-sama" the boy answered

"well should we see what's wrong Neji-kun " Itachi's younger brother asked

"I guess" Neji said as he walked down the hall toward Hinata's room. Sasskue and Itachi fallowed. Neji opened the door and walked over to his cousin who was crouched in the corner silently weeping. "Hinata-sama…"Hinata looked up to the silver eyes of her Beloved cousin. "What's wrong?"

"N-e-e-j-i(breath) I-I'-m a-ll a-lo-one (breath) K-n-ow. "

"no your not you have me and Hiashi-sama' at the mention of her fathers name Hinata seemed to Shutter for a moment. That was the first and last time Itachi saw the Hyuga Heiress be for today

END FLASHBACK

He remembered her full name Hyuga Hinata

"Your name is Hinata Hyuuga. Isn't it?"

Hinata looked at the face of the Akatsuki member before her, his face was virtually unfazed. How did he know her name, then it hit her, he had been an ANBU Black op. in Kahona, so of course he knew who she was. Every time Hinata would skip out on practice, her father would send a search party (mostly ANBU) to find her.

"Hi-i-a" (yes)

"Why would a Hyuuga…you the heir to the head family want to die?"

"The For-m-or Heir to the hea-d ho-use"

That made sense when Itachi had first seen her he was so shocked that this small delicate girl was the heir to the main house. Her father must have disowned her. That's why she had no fear of death…because she had no reason to live. A Ninja like that could be a valuable asset to him.

"How would you like to be strong ,to prove your clan wrong."


	3. Blue

THANK'S FOR ALL YOUR LOVIN COMENTS IF I KEEP GETTING GOOD REVEIWS I"LL KEEP WRIGHTING MORE CHAPPTERS FOR YOU!!!!

So guess I better do the whole disclaimer thing

I do not own Naruto in any way or form!!! I know it's so sad but don't cry! It's ok

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How would you like to be strong, to prove your clan wrong"

Hinata stared up at the man, who had just spoken these word's "B-u-t h-o-w?"

A smile appeared on Itachi's face, a smile (well more of a smirk, but still). This cheeped Hinata out a bit. She had heard stories of Itachi Uchiha but not once had she heard of him smiling even if it was just a smirk what did he find so amusing.

"By me becoming your sensei"

Hinata was speechless. Itachi Uchiha was offering to become her sensei, her Hinata Hyuuga the worthless, weak heir to the Hyuuga name, her the one no one even bothered to try to teach, her the shy girl who couldn't say as much as a word without stuttering. One word came to her lips and her mind. "why?"

"Because you have talent, and I hate seeing that go to waste"

Talent her, that was a compliment she wasn't use to getting.

"I'll teach you all I you need to know…then you will return to Kahona" 

"Hai, It-ach-i-sensei…bu-t whe-n wi-ll I re-tu-rn to Ka-hon-a"

"When you have learned all I have to teach you" Itachi said as he turned around to leave. Hinata stood beneath the oak tree she had been hiding behind thinking what had just happened. Had she really just made a deal to be trained by Itachi Uchiha the genius of the Uchiha clan, the Itachi Uchiha who Saskue wants to kill, the Itachi Uchiha who massacred his entire clan?

"Are you coming" Itachi's voice came from far away. Hinata hadn't noticed he had started walking away.

"Hai" Hinata replied then quickly took off after her sensei. Leaving behind any one or thing she had once held dear. She would one day return to Kahona, but not with Kiba and Shino. She would return a different Kanouchi, a stronger Kanouchi, a Better Kanouchi.

Then a thought struck her. The gem in her pocket it's one of the gem's her, Kiba and Shino had to transfer from Kahona to the village hidden in the sand. It's what Itachi and the other two Akatsuki were after. She reached into her pocket and retrieved the sapphire stone.

"Itachi-sensei"

"yes what is it Hinata" he said turning back toward the small Kanouchi.

"Th-i-s is wh-a-t you ca-me fo-r is it no-t" she said holding the gem out to her sensei

Itachi turned to walk forward again "you can hold that for now"

"H-ai Ita-chi-sensei" Hinata replied sliding the sapphire gem back into her tan coat pocket.

"And Hinata stop stuttering"

"Hia"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked silently for about an hour when Hinata spoke up.

"Itachi-sensei" It was taking all she had in her not to stutter "where are we going"

"To meet up with my team"

"Yo-u mean the two other nin-ja that went af-ter Ki-ba-kun and Sh-ino-kun"

"Yes…and what did I say about stuttering"

"So-rry Itachi-sensei"

It again grew quiet, and remained so until they came upon a clearing where a man with blue skin was sitting on a rock. He was leaning on a sword that was wrapped in white cloth, this seemed very odd to Hinata.

"Kisame-san"

This blue shark faced man's name was Kisame.

"Itachi-san…"the shark man glanced toward Hinata "you know a little girl is fallowing you right?"

Itachi said nothing but gave Kisame a death glare as if to say touch her and you die. Kisame shut up and went back to lazily leaning on his sword. Itachi walked over and sat down on a rock near Kisame, Hinata fallowed suit and sat close to Itachi. She had no idea why but she felt safer with Itachi than she did with anyone she had ever known before.

"So what's your name" this voice belonged to the blue skinned shark man.

"Hin-a-ta Hyu-uga"

Itachi gave her a look out off the corner of his eye, no doubt because she stuttered.

"Kisame…"Itachi said turning the man's attention from the girl back to him." Did you retrieve the stone"

"Yhea, Yhea keep you shorts on" he said reaching into his cloak to retrieve a Ruby stone. Hinata recognized it right away, it was the gem Shino had been carrying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you all liked the Third chapter. Sorry it took so long!!!!

Next chapter Deidera Comes !!!! Yhea


	4. Friends

Ok since last chapter took so long this one is coming well now!!!! Only a day latter.

DISCLAMIRE: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters though I would love to own Kiba and Hinata because then their personality's would take a 360…or 180 witch ever one I felt like!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4**

Kisame caught Hinata staring at the stone. Then he looked at her once more, she had been the Kunoichi that was with the bug ninja he had left on the forest ground (passed out not dead). What was Itachi doing with this girl she was the enemy wasn't she?

"Itachi where's the stone you were supposed to get?"

Itachi looked to Hinata as a sign to retrieve the stone from her pocket, She did just that. The Sapphire stone shined as it was removed from Hinata's tan coat pocket.

"your letting the little girl hold it"

"yes I'm letting the little girl hold it" Itachi said grabbing the stone from Kisame and from Hinata then placing them in a small black bag. "where's Deidara?"

Just then a figure appeared behind them "God so impatient Itachi… I'm right here Yhea"

"You're late Deidara"

"Sorry…hey why's there a little girl sitting next to you Yhea"

Itachi was getting tired of having to explain why Hinata was around. But he knew he would have to do it a few more times, now for Deidara and then again for the leader. He would have Kisame explain it to every one else back at the base, if they asked. Before Itachi even got the chance to speak Hinata did

"Ita-chi is my Sen-sei "

"Oh so you are training her Itachi, Yhea" Deidara said taking a seat across from Kisame .

Itachi hated how Deidara said yhea after every sentence it was just annoying but he would have to deal with it for a little longer any way. Just till they returned from this mission then, hopefully, he wouldn't have any other missions with him.

"Yes" Itachi replied giving Deidara a death glare from under his hat.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'So Itachi has a student' Kisame thought 'but why some one so weak'. Kisame had been thinking over the scene that had happened about an hour ago. But the funniest part he thought was how this Kunoichi was the shy type. And Itachi hated people who were so shy and weak. Was he really going to train her it seemed impossible to Kisame . but then again he didn't see what Itachi saw in the young former Hyuuga Heiress.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was keeping up with the three men as they headed toward the Akatsuki base but it was getting harder by the second she had lost a huge amount of blood back there, and it had affected her vision. She had never felt so worn out; "it must be how low my chakra levels are." Hinata thought. "I'll just have to ender the pain until I reach my new home."

Hinata wanted so bad to know how her friends were. So she gathered the little courage she had left and spoke up. "Deidara-sama, Kisame-sama" Hinata said attracting the 2 men's attention to her.

"Yes what is it Hinata-san" Kisame said as Deidara just simple said "what"

"Th-e two nin-ja you were figh-ting… what happ-ened to them?"

"The bug boy hm let's see I left him unconscious on the forest floor" Kisame stated then turned around to walk forward again.

"I left the dog and the loud mouth alive in a cave about a mile or three that a way…Yhea" Deidara said pointing to his left.

Hinata smiled now she knew her friends were alive and safe. But they would be worried sick about her. It would be alright maybe it was better if they thought she was dead.


	5. Pervert

Thanks to every one who commented and stuff, just to keep you guy's posted there will be a major time skip like now in this chapter!!

I don't own any Naruto characters

**Chapter 5**

Hinata awoke to the sun shinning in her eyes, and birds chirping out side the window of her small room in the Akatsuki base. 'The bird's were giving her a headache how come they sing so loud so early' she thought. It didn't really bother her just annoyed her a little, Hinata was never a morning person even before Itachi became her sensei. She forced her self to get out of bed remembering what day it was.

it was the day she first met Itachi. The day her life changed for ever.

Hinata sleepily dragged her feet to the bathroom at the back of her dark purple room. She looked into the mirror, "I look so different from the day we first met" Hinata said aloud to no one.

Her hair was now waist length, layered but still the same dark midnight blue. Her eye's the same opal pools but some how different stronger not the same shyness. No that was gone yet some how she was able to keep her sweetness, her kindness, and her innocent's.

Hinata took a quick shower and then brushed her teeth before changing into her training clothes. They were nothing special, just a black T-shirt that she tided just below her rib cage to show here stomach, the same long baggy blue shorts, and blue sandals.

Just as Hinata finished getting dressed Deidara came bursting through the door.

"Hinata-Chan!!!!"

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK DEDIERA-KUN"

"No… but Itachi has requested to see you at the training ground, yhea"

"And why did you have to come bursting into my room to tell me that"?

"I didn't, yhea"

Hinata got off her bed where she had sitting and as she passed Deidara under her breath she whispered "pervert"

"What did you say Hinata-chan, yhea"

"Nothing oh nothing Deidara-kun"


	6. Kahona

Sorry the last one was so short ut my mom was yelling at me to get off when I was hallway done so sorry

I do not own Naruto sad I know!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6**

Hinata exited the base to the training ground out back. When she reached it Itachi was already there waiting for her as usual.

"Konichiwa Itachi-sensei" Hinata said with a smile plastered on her face.

"You're late"

"Hia… but you see…"

"No excuses, Hinata"

"Hia Itachi-sensei" then silence overshadowed the training field an eerie silence. It was a fairly nice day not to hot not to cold a slit breeze just like the day they first met. Witch Hinata found funny because well it was the anniversary of when Itachi became her sensei .

"Itachi-sensei do you know what today is?" Hinata asked shyly to the Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi glared at her , witch didn't bother Hinata anymore because well he always glared.

"Hia Hinata, now shall we start training"

"Ok Itachi-sensei, what ever you say"

"Alright then… Practice you Teijutsu first then you may either do your Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. I don't care witch."

Hinata just sighed she hated to train alone, it wasn't as much fun as kicking someone's ass. But she started to practice her Teijutsu against an old tree. All the while thinking to her self 'why is it that I always train alone no one ever wants to spare with me here, hell back in Kahona no one wanted to spare with me either but there it was because they saw me as weak, here it's because they fear my strength'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata was exhausted she had trained all day with no brake, not even for lunch or diner and well she kind of skipped breakfast. Not the smartest move she realized as her stomach yelled in hunger. The Kanouchi sat beneath the old tree as she stared to doze off. But little did she know she wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile.

"Hinata"

Hinata shied that voice was oh to familiar, "what is it Itachi-sensei"

"You are to return to Kahona as of tonight"

"What?"

"" I have taught you all I know in such a short time as 2 years"

"Hia...but Itachi-sensei there has to be something you still have to teach me"

"There is but I can't teach you it yet"

"Why not?" hinata whined

"Because you are not ready"

"That's bull shit Itachi-sensei you know I'll master any thing you throw my way" hinata yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You may be physically ready but you aren't mentally and the only way for that to happened is for you to complete your mission in Kahona" Itachi reminded her emotionless.

"Hia Itachi-sensei"

"Then we agree you are to return to Kahona tonight"

"Hia"…"Itachi-sensei can I get something to eat first"

"No"

"Why not"

"You know why"

"Oh Yhea my cover when I return to Kahona"

"Then shall we get going"

"Hia Itachi sensei" hinata said with a smile as she stood up and headed towards the fire country.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two days since Itachi and hinata left the base for Kahona. Hinata still hadn't eaten much just a pop tart that morning.

"Itachi- sensei"

"Yes hinata"

"We are 2 miles from Kahona, it's time for me go alone"

Itachi nodded his head and started off back the way they came. "Hinata be careful" it was barley above a whisper. Any one but hinata would have missed it. But deep down she knew her sensei would die if any thing happened to her, he wouldn't show it but inside he would be dead inside.

So how did you like chapter 6 I think it's al right but still

Please Review flamers are welcomed along with anyone else!!!!!


	7. Help!

Awwwwwww I need help readers I don't know what to do next well I do but I need your help!

Vote for who you guys want to fall for Hinata

Itachi

Kiba

Naruto

Sasskue

Shino

Shikamaru

Gaara

Or

We could even have them all crazy for her but she can only love one you decide who ever gets 5 votes 1st is Hinata's love intrest


	8. old friends

Aw Yhea ok so the final pole is

Itachi 10

Kiba 3

Naruto 2

Sasskue 3

Shino 4

Shikamaru 2

Gaara 1

Poor Gaara where's the love people!!!!!! This is why he's Physco

Well any way so she's gonna end up with Itachi as you can all see but every one is going to chase her ass around town ok!

I don't own Naruto or it would be way more perverted than it is!

**Chapter 7**

Sasskue sat on the top of the Kahona sign… as usual but god was this particular night boring! Ever since he had gotten back from killing Orochimaru he could only go on d-c ranked missions, be a chuin prompter and have watch out duty (a/n he he I said duty). That's all and it annoyed the shit out of him. Ever since he got back it was nothing but "hey Sasskue" . And "will you go out with me?" not to mention the annoying blonde. Suddenly he was pulled from his train of thought as a figure collapsed on the ground in front of the village gate. Annoyed Sasskue let out a sigh and silently jumped down in front of what appeared to be a corps. Slowly Sasskue placed his index finger on its neck . A pulse a faint one but a pulse none the less.

"So …. Troublesome" Sasskue heard from behind him. He tilted his head back to see Shikamaru in his anbu gear and all.

"What do you want Nara" he replied in his usual emotionless tone

"Well I was going to release you but know I think I'll take that to the hospital" he said pointing to the "corps". And before Sasskue could say a word edge wise Shikamaru was gone with the newly discovered barley alive body in tow.

"Good to be back "Sasskue said to himself as he went back to his post.

Slowly Hinata opened her eyes assessing her surroundings. Medical tubing. Sunlight. Bed. An annoying beeping sound. Faze 1 enter Kahona, complete. Slowly she rose to a sitting position. "Itachi-sensei was right" she stated blankly "as easy as pie"

She remberd the plain clear as the first day she heard it.

FLASHBACK

It was cold and wet out side yet she was still training no fear of getting sick.

"Hinata…I need to speak with you" Itachi's voice rang void of any emotion.

"Hai Itachi-sensei" Hinata said slightly stuttering. It had been 5 months traing with Itachi yet she still had the small stutter and shy voice.

"When you are strong enough you will have a mission that will require you to enter Kahona once again after you complete this mission you may stay in Kahona. If you still wish to return at that point in time"

Hinata nodded and went back to traing as Itachi explained the details of the mission. When he was half way through they heard Kisame voice. "ITACHI ARE YOU DONE WITH THE LITTLE GIRL WE HAVE A MISSION"

END FLASHBACK

She would with no doubt complete this mission even if it meant never seeing any of them ever again. Kisame her big brother. Deidara her slightly perverted big brother. She loved them all. Even the emotionless Itachi but what she felt for him was not brotherly love. No what she felt for him confused her. She trusted him with her life. She could open up to him. Even when she was shy. He was the one who broke her out of the shell; she had been hiding in for so long. He confused her so. Just as Hinata finished that thought the door to her room opened to reveal a woman who looked exactly the same as the day Hinata left. Tsunade

Tsunade looked at the girl in the bed she had heard of the rumors. The rumors that last night the Hyuuga heiress was found, barley breathing outside the village gates. But she didn't think it was possible she had been killed by Itachi Uchiha 2 years ago.

"Tsu...nade-sama" she heard come from the bed so quiet she wasn't sure it was real. She looked to the badly bruised girl who sat there with a black eye and fat lip, just staring at her.

"I see your awake Hinata" she said stepping to her the girls chart.

" Ha…i "it was killing Hinata to stutter she hated it. It made her seem so weak. But it was for the good of the mission.

" so do you know where you are?"

"kaho…na" she answerd meekly

"Correct so how are you feeling" tsunade was happy the young Kanouchi was alive finally she would have Hiashi off her back to "find his daughters body".

" a li…ttle swo…llen"

" that's to be expected" she said looking at her chart mark things in a blood red ink " you had internal bleeding. Low chakra and a severely bruised body….you're gonna be sore for a while"

Hinata was rejoicing in her head. It had worked the injures given to her by the clones she summand. She may have almost died but it was only almost. Even Tsunade couldn't tell the were given to her by her own clones.

Slowly Hinata tuned back into Tsunade rambling on about her condition. Truthfully Hinata didn't care she could heal her self any time she wanted to. She could be out of here right now if she wanted.

But that would be suspicious.

" you may go as soon as you feel up to it Hinata" Tsunade voice range.

"rea..ly"

"hai"

"Cool" Hinata said forgetting to stutter.

" alright should I take that as I'm leaving or let me stay" tsunade said slightly confused

"ah…let..me..go"

"fine" tsunade said slightly afraid that she wanted to leave so early.

Hinata roamed the streets of Kahona. The air smelt so fresh. Nothing like the antiseptic air in the hospital. Now to get down to the mission. Step 2 … head to the Uchiha district. Hinata waked slowly towards her destination. Since Uchiha Sasskue was gone no one would be there. "Easy" Hinata thought , "wait it would be to easy".

Hinata came to a stop when she reached a Raman stop she was hungry and well she needed to think things through. Hinata stepped into the slightly shadowed stand and took a seat.

" what will it be miss" the old man behind the conter asked

"ahh… one pork Raman please" Hinata said with a smile .

Wile she was waiting she ran and reran the mission through her head. It wouldn't be so hard but if people got in her way there would be blood shed. Hinata hadn't noticed the certain blonde that enterd and took sat a seat down from her.

" here you go" the old man said as he placed hinata's Raman in front of her

" thanks" she said sweetly before chowing down.

"WOW… you eat faster than me" the blonde said staring at the Hyuuga heiress

Hinata looked toward him. it was…Naruto. He old crush the one that made her faint when ever she saw him. was so close. Yet she felt nothing. Not the slightest red. He wore orange and black jacket along with black cargo's. his jacket remained unzipped reveling a black tee shirt. And of coarse his beloved head band tied around his forehead.

" hey do I know you." Naruto said trying to recall her face

' he doesn't even recognize me' Hinata thought 'what a baka how could I of ever had a crush on him!'. she waited patiently for 10 whole minuets. Before she snapped.

"you are such a baka" she said so coldly in would make neji shiver.

"hey don't call me a baka"! he said a little to loud.

" why not you don't even recognize an old friend, Naruto-kun" she said taking another bite of her Raman finishing it off.

" wait now I got it Hinata-chan it's you but ….how…your dead aren't you?" he said scratching his head

" if I'm dead how the hell am I standing in front of you baka"

"you sure don't act like Hinata…and you sure don't look like Hinata"

Hinata was getting very tired of this little sheared.

"Naruto-bozu I am Hyuuga Hinata" …"ok"

"here's your Raman Naruto" the old man said

"finally" he said totally forgetting Hinata's return from the dead.

'same old annoying Naruto-bozu' Hinata said as she left, leaving her money on the counter. Loves his Raman!

Neji walked from traing exasted. Since when had lee gotten so strong. He yawned and stretched his arms all he wanted to do was take a nap. When someone rammed into him.

"hey watch where your going" Neji said recovering from the fall

" why don't you watch were I'm going, baka" a familiar voice said annoyed.

Neji looked up to see his cousin. His cousin wait, "Hinata"

So sorry its so short but like I have to go to my grandmothers b day part the next one will be up shortly !!!.

Baka means idiot

And bozu means you have little or no respect for that person


	9. NOTE! IMPORTANT!

NOTE~~~~~~~: ok readers I am editing and re-writing this story! On myn new account Enma mitsukai I have not forgotten about it! so plz watch or whatever that account!


End file.
